kuchmastarfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Любовный треугольник/черновик
скрывать Wiki любит памятники: фотографировать памятник, помогать Википедии и побеждать! [ скрыть ] Работа и развитие Википедии позволяют вам вносить свой вклад ! Любовь Треугольник Материал из Википедии, свободной энциклопедии Жан Огюст Доминик Энгр : Джанкиотто удивляет Паолу и Франческо . Мотив взят из Божественной комедии Данте . Любовный треугольник - это любовные отношения, в которые входят три человека. Отношения между ними могут быть любящими, дружелюбными, братьями и сестрами (часто связаны отношения брата с сестрой), враждебными (среди конкурентов), гетеросексуальными , бисексуалами и гомосексуалистами . содержание [ скрыть ] 1 История и определение 2 Типы треугольников любви 3 Подобные концепции 3.1 Полиаморы 3.2 Тройка 3.3 Любовь четырехугольник 4 Любовный треугольник в любовном романе 5 любовных треугольников в знаменитых частях мировой и словенской литературы 6 Треугольник любви в словенской литературе 7 ресурсов 8 См. Также История и определение [ редактировать | изменить код ] Даже Гомер Илиада говорит о войне, которая разразилась из - за женой Менелой Елены, который похитил ее любовник Париж. В эпоху рыцарства , прототип любовных отношений между рыцарями и их дамами, где рыцари разрывались между любовью к своей любви и преданностью своему королю . Флобер «s Мадам Бовари и Толстого Анна Каренина в Fabula переплетается тема любовного треугольника. Даже за пределами литературы есть увлечение любовными треугольниками: история принцессы Дианы и рекламируемое дело президентов Эйзенхауэра , Кеннеди и Клинтона, Термин «любовный треугольник» почти всегда означает, что соглашение не подходит для одного или нескольких вовлеченных людей, так как в конце один из участников обычно чувствует себя преданным. Общие темы, с которыми мы сталкиваемся в любовном треугольнике, - это ревность , неслыханная любовь и закон . Треугольник любви может также привести к убийству или самоубийству, вызванному отвергнутым участником, но такие цели редки - чаще всего треугольник нарушается признанием любви главного героя кандидату, который, по его мнению, является самым успешным и возбуждает в нем наибольший интерес. Другой соперник обычно удобен с поражением и идет в сторону, чтобы пара могла иметь счастливую жизнь. Tipi ljubezenskih trikotnikov| uredi kodo V običajnem ljubezenskem trikotniku je glavni junak razpet med dve izrazito kontrastni osebi – ena izmed oseb je prijazen in dober človek, druga pa je fizično privlačna, vendar potencialno nevarna oseba. Druga možnost je, da protagonist izbira med navidezno popolnim ljubimcem in nepopolno, vendar ljubeznivo osebo. V tem primeru se pogosto izkaže, da ima »popolna oseba« v resnici veliko skritih napak, to pa povzroči, da drugi kandidat postane bolj zaželen partner. Ljubezenski trikotnik je lahko relativno uravnotežen. To pomeni, da imata oba kandidata enako dobre možnosti, da srečno končata s protagonistom. Drugi tip ljubezenskega trikotnika pa je enostranski ljubezenski trikotnik, v katerem protagonist goji očiten romantični interes za enega izmed kandidatov. Drugega kandidata vidi le kot prijatelja, vendar mu tega ne razkrije, saj mu ne želi povzročiti bolečine. Podobni pojmi| uredi kodo Poliamorija| uredi kodo Papiga, simbol poliamorije. Poliamorija (angleško polyamory) je termin, ki je sestavljen iz grške besede poli (več) in latinske besede amor (ljubezen), torej sposobnost ljubiti več kot enega partnerja. Ljubezen se lahko izrazi seksualno, lahko pa tudi le čustveno ali duhovno in seveda v različnih kombinacijah vseh teh treh izrazov. Leta 1997 si je Ray Dillinger kot simbol poliamorije zamislil pisano papigo – gre za ironijo, saj so papige sicer znane po monogamiji. Trojka| uredi kodo Trojka (francosko ménage à trois) je tristranski odnos, v katerem so vsi člani romantično povezani med seboj in niso v sporu glede ene osebe. Tovrstna konstelacija je torej sprejemljiva za vse tri strani. Gre za tip poliamorije. Ljubezenski četverokotnik| uredi kodo Ljubezenski četverokotnik (angleško love rectangle) opisuje ljubezensko razmerje med štirimi ljudmi. Razmerja med udeleženci niso nujno seksualna, lahko so npr. prijateljska, družinska ipd. Koncept ljubezenskega četverokotnika je izredno priljubljen v raznih televizijskih serijah, npr. Skrivnostni otok, Prava kri, Glee, Oh, ta sedemdeseta itd. V principu se pridevnik ljubezenski uporablja tudi z drugimi oblikami – npr. ljubezenski peterokotnik ali ljubezenski šesterokotnik. Ljubezenski trikotnik v ljubezenskem romanu| uredi kodo Dogajanje v ljubezenskem trikotniku Ljubezenski trikotnik v romanu Slučaji usode (1897) Pavline Pajk Ljubezenski trikotnik je ena najbolj pogostih postavitev oseb v ljubezenskem romanu. Osnovno razmerje v ljubezenskem trikotniku takega romana je 2 ženski in 1 moški. Tako razmerje se zdi razumljivo, saj so ljubezenske romane pisale predvsem ženske. Ker je bila tudi glavna oseba romana ženska in ker je veliko večino bralcev predstavljala ženska populacija, so avtorica, bralka in glavna oseba tvorile identifikacijsko enoto. Neodvisna, spolno privlačna in drzna tekmica glavne junakinje v trikotniku predstavlja strah protagonistke/pisateljice/bralke pred možnostjo, da potrjeno ljubezensko zvezo razbije spolno ustreznejša konkurentka. Zaradi negativne rivalke protagonistka/pisateljica/bralka podvomi v svojo spolno ustreznost, tekmičin poraz pa ji ponovno povrne samozavest - kljub zvitosti in lepoti si moškega ni uspela pridobiti. Ljubezenski trikotniki v poznanih delih svetovne in slovenske književnosti| uredi kodo Homer: Iliada D. H. Lawrence: Ljubimec lady Chatterly E. Brontë: Viharni vrh J. Austen: Prevzetnost in pristranost G. Flaubert: Gospa Bovary L. N. Tolstoj: Ana Karenina F. G. Lorca: Krvava svatba S. Meyer: Somrak Josip Jurčič, Deseti brat, Hči mestnega sodnika, Lepa Vida Jakob Sket, Miklova Zala Pavlina Pajk, Dušne borbe, Slučaji usode Miroslav Malovrh, Strahovalci dveh kron, Na devinski skali Alojz Kraigher: Kontrolor Škrobar France Bevk: Bridka ljubezen Janko Kersnik: Ciklamen; Agitator; Jara gospoda Ivan Tavčar: Janez Sonce; Visoška kronika Vladimir Levstik, Zapiski Tine Gramontove Prežihov Voranc: Ljubezen na odoru Jože Pahor, Serenissima, Matija Gorjan Fran Saleški Finžgar: Dekla Ančka, Strici, Boji Mira Mihelič, April Rudi Šeligo, Triptih Agate Schwarzkobler Vladimir Kavčič, Somrak Drago Jančar: Katarina, pav in jezuit Ljubezenski trikotnik v slovenski književnosti| uredi kodo Ljubezenski trikotnik v slovenski kmečki povesti V slovenskem ženskem romanu 19. stoletja je število ljubezenskih trikotnikov tipa m-ž-m enako tipu ž-m-ž, v žanru kmečke povesti pa je ljubezenskih trikotnikov z dvema moškima več, in to po zaslugi rivalskih razmerij med obema moškima; ženskega rivalstva v tem žanru skoraj ni. Ljubezensko izbiranje primernejšega partnerja je v obeh tipih ljubezenskega trikotnika enakovredno zastopano. Največ ljubezenskih trikotnikov je nakopičil Miroslav Malovrh v romanu Na devinski skali: Junaka Jurija Devinskega hoče kar šest žensk, on pa ljubezen vrača samo dvema. Sicer ima Malovrh ljubezenskih trikotnikov z dvema moškima štirikrat več kot onih z dvema ženskama. Glede na dejstvo, da je moških v prozi v splošnem več kot žensk (65 % : 45 % v sodobni prozi, do 1950 pa približno 70 % : 30 %), je ljubezenski trikotnik z dvema moškima tudi bolj predvidljiv. Viri| uredi kodo R. Curtis Bristol in Stefan A. Pasternack: Love and the american psyche. Cosmos, 2001. 1 Alja Fabjan: Poliamorija kot poznomoderen fenomen. Diplomsko delo. Ljubljana: Fakulteta za družbene vede, 2010. (COBISS) ali 2 Миран Хладник: словенский женский роман в XIX веке . Славянский журнал XXIX (1981). 259-296 ( COBISS ) или 3 См. Также [ edit | изменить код ] любовный роман женский роман любовный треугольник (английский) polyamory (на английском языке) ménage à trois (английский) книга Портал: Литература Категория :любовьлитература Меню навигации Вы не вошли в системуСтраница обсужденияСообщенийСоздать учетную записьвойтистраницаинтервьюПрочтитередактироватьUredi kodoисторияпоиск Iskanje po Wikipediji Перейти к Главная страница желанный Избранные статьи Случайная статья Последние изменения общение Портал сообщества Под липо Контактная информация помощь Денежные взносы Печать / экспорт Создать электронную книгу Загрузить в формате PDF Версия для печати инструменты Что здесь соединяет Связанные изменения Специальные страницы Постоянная ссылка Информация о сайте Свойство Wikibooks Индекс статей На других языках العربية Angleščina испанский français Bahasa Indonesia Português Русский Українська 中文 Даже 13 Редактировать ссылки Время последней измененной страницы: 18:30, 12 марта 2013 г. Текст может свободно использоваться в соответствии с Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 ; Могут применяться дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования . Wikipedia® является товарным знаком некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation Inc. Политика конфиденциальностиО ВикипедииОтказ от ответственностиразработчиковО печеньеМобильный видФонд Викимедиа Работает на MediaWiki